Sylvan Excalibur Quaid
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30566 |idalt = 30566 2 |has_altart = true |no = 891 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 127 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 11 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 23, 26, 29, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74 |normal_distribute = 10, 7, 4, 17, 13, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 50, 54, 58, 62, 66, 70, 74, 78, 82, 86 |bb_distribute = 12, 5, 4, 4, 4, 12, 8, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 23, 27, 31, 50, 54, 58, 62, 66, 70, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102 |sbb_distribute = 10, 5, 4, 10, 8, 7, 6, 7, 5, 4, 5, 4, 6, 5, 6, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 23, 27, 31, 50, 54, 58, 62, 66, 70, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114 |ubb_distribute = 10, 4, 3, 10, 6, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |description = One of the sacred Guardians of Meirith. The reason why Quaid decided to stay behind in Ishgria was because there were still demons present which wanted to invade Grand Gaia, and because he believed his friends would protect Karna Masta. Just before the decisive battle against the demons, he told his dear friends to return home, which made them all furious. Moved by their concern for his well-being, Quaid set off to the battlefield smiling, though the result of the fight remains unknown. There are currently no records left behind about his party's return to Grand Gaia, nor about a demon invasion afterwards. |summon = I can't let down the friends who helped me get this far. I want to protect everyone! |fusion = I couldn't do anything back then, but I won't chase my past anymore. I'm grateful for your help! |evolution = Don't worry, I'm here. I'll always be by your side. It's what I want, after all. | hp_base = 5158 |atk_base = 1883 |def_base = 1883 |rec_base = 1487 | hp_lord = 6541 |atk_lord = 2410 |def_lord = 2410 |rec_lord = 2035 | hp_anima = 7433 |rec_anima = 1797 |atk_breaker = 2648 |def_breaker = 2172 |atk_guardian = 2172 |def_guardian = 2648 |rec_guardian = 1916 |def_oracle = 2291 | hp_oracle = 6184 |rec_oracle = 2392 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Five Brave Lights' Essence |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk of all Units when 5 elements or more are present, slightly reduces BB gauge required for BB & slightly boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 20% reduction & 30% boost |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Val Nils the Sword |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Fire, Water, Earth and Thunder attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 240 |sbb = Delta Horizon |sbbdescription = 17 combo Earth, Light, and Dark attack on all enemies & adds Fire, Water, Earth and Thunder elements to attack for 2 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 420 |ubb = Nandikeshvara's End |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Earth attack on all enemies, raises normal hit number for 2 turns & adds all elements to attack |ubbnote = Adds +2 hits to each hit count (extra hits +110% damage) |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Valiance |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk, Def and Rec according to how low current remaining HP is |esnote = 1.5% boost per 1% HP lost |evofrom = 30565 |evointo = 30567 |evomats1 = Earth Mecha God |evomats2 = Earth Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Earth Totem |evomats5 = Earth Pot |evomats6 = Dragon Mimic |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Guardians of Meirith |addcatname = Quaid3 }}